To determine when a software process is stalled in a computer system, a monitoring subsystem may detect if the process is progressing as expected. This may include monitoring for external changes, such as entries in a log file, and for completion of the process within a time limit. The monitoring subsystem notifies the user through an event that a process appears to be stalled, and then the user must intervene to determine if this is a real problem or not.